ShikamaruxOc Oneshot lemon  you're not a drag
by SnowYuki Chan
Summary: Shikamaru love Yuki, Yuki love Shikamaru too, Shikamaru fails to realise this and lets his opportunity slip accidently. Yuki makes Shikamaru jealous through Sasuke. This is a lemon.BTW THE STORY IS MUCH BETTER THAN THIS DESCRIPTION :D Please read&review:D


**Shikamaru Oneshot Lemon - You're not a drag **

Original Character : Yukina Raikou(Snow Lightning) Also known as Yuki

Age :19 sames as Shikamaru

Crush : Shikamaru

Looks: Black hair, bubblegum eyes, thin.

Personality: Bubbly, Funny, Short tempered, hates fangirls, Sensitive, Talkative ( a bit like Naruto just the girl version) and intelligent.

Doesn't have a family, lives in a medium sized apartment.

-Story-

**CHAPTER ONE - Reality**

Yuki was sitting with Ino by the training field watching Shikamaru and Chouji having a sparring match. Yuki had a major crush on Shikamaru. Ino, Yuki, Shikamaru and Chouji where all on the same team. Yuki just wished that Shikamaru would love her the way she loved him. Every now and then Shikamaru would look up and glance at Yuki. He knew what had happened to him. Yes he was in love with Yuki, he wanted to show Yuki his true feelings for her, however the annoying Ino always in the way. Yuki would get butterflies everytime Shikamaru looked at her. Her heart would stop and then beat fast again. Yuki looked at him dreamily.

"Yuki did you hear me?" Ino said shaking Yuki.

"Whaaa-"

"Yuki you **NEVER** pay attention to what I say"

"Ino just tell me what you wanted to say" Yuki spat angrily.

"I said, who's your date for the upcoming ball?" Ino clapped her hands exictedly.

"Uhhh...What ball?" Yuki asked confused.

Okay now she really was confused, she hadn't heard of a ball , well there was that one time were Lady Tsunade was saying something about a ball. _'I just can't remember, God maybe I really should start listening to Lady Tsuande.'_

_"**YUKINA RAIKOU **_please don't tell me that you don't know about the love ball! Oh my god oh my god, that means you haven't got a new beautiful sparkly kimino, oh my god-" Ino shrieked.

Yuki sweat dropped. And got pinned to the floor by someone. She opened her eyes to see a patch of blonde. 'Naruto' she thought. Yuki was right, Naruto Uzumaki aka the knucklehead ninja was pinning Yuki down tothe ground. He soon blushed realising what position he was in.

"**" **Naruto screamed in Yuki's ear.

**"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **she screamed back catching Shikamaru's attention.

"Naruto. You do realise what awkward position you're in ...right?" Shikamaru said kind of angrily. Yuki startled at the tone of his voice. '_Wow, why is he angry_' Yuki thought.

**"SOMEBODY IS JEALOUS, OH WAIT IT'S THE LAZIEST SMART ASS IN KONOHA**" Naruto shouted in Shika's ear.

A blush crept on Yuki's face as she thought of why Shikamaru got angry at Naruto's unintentional flirting. '_Does he like me by any chance, no Yukina don't be silly he likes Ino more' _Yuki thought.

Shikamaru soon blushed. "W-what I'm not jealous. And just because you're so dumb you think everyone is smart."

Well, Shikamaru DID have a point there. Ino got up furiously and pulled them two apart.

"Take this fight of yours somewhere else, me and Yuki do NOT want to see it" Ino said taking your side.

Ino could be annoying everynow and again but she was always there for you. She was something you'd call a close sister. _'Ino is so pretty it's obvious Shikamaru likes her I mean come on it's obvious the way he blushed madly when he's by us'_ thought Yuki.

"I'm sorry Yuki" whispered Naruto leaning in close to Yuki's head, their foreheads touching.

Yuki looked at Shikamaru from the corner of your eye and saw him red from anger. Shikamaru marched away from the scene and started talking to Chouji about something looking a bit upset.

"It's okay Naru" Yuki loved to call him that, after all he and Ino were the people who knew who Yuki had a crush on. On several occasions Naruto had tried to give Shikamaru hints about Yuki's love for him. _'For such a smart guy he is kinda stupid'_ Yuki thought.

"Well, I'm going now see you and by the way, **SAKURA IS MY DATE TO THE BALL**" Naruto wooped.

"Good on you" Yuki said smiling.

"Yuki oh my god , oh my god, Kiba just texted me asking if i'd like to be his date" Ino shrieked, once again.

"Good on you" Smiled Yuki, once again.

"We gotta get nice kiminos to impress the boys" she said dreamily with puppy eyes.

"Nuh-uh **YOU** got a date so **YOU'LL **be attending I will **NOT **be attending! So **YOU'LL** need a kimino not **ME**" Yuki said empathising a few words.

"Yukina Raikou , no chatting back to me, you **ARE** coming and that final, anyway you can hang around with me and Kiba" Ino said with a sad smile.

Yuki shuddered at remembering an incident between her and Kiba.

_-Flashback-_

_Yuki walked down her apartment road when suddenly Kiba closed her eyes from behind and inhaled Yuki scent from her neck._

_"You smell soooo good Yuki" Kiba said licking Yuki's neck._

_"K-k-kiba? W-what are you doing" Yuki stuttered. _

_"I can't resist you Yuki, you drive me so mad, I want you so badly." Kiba said painfully._

_"KIBA LET GO OFF ME" Yuki ran to her apartment and sobbed silently at Kiba's actions. She didn't want Kiba, she wanted Shikamaru. She wanted him to love her and embrace her into a tight hug. Ofcourse she knew he'd never love her the way she loves him._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Heh-" Yuki scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"Enough talking already" Ino paused, "Lets get Kiminos" She said exictedly.

Yuki buried her head in her hands, '_Man this was going to be a long day'_ Yuki thought.

**_CHAPTER TWO – Kimino hunting and hurt_**

Ino dragged Yuki to the beautifully designed Kimino store. Immediately just like a reflex one Kimino caught Yuki's eye. She walked over to the Kimino and laid her soft hands on the fine silk.  
The Kimino was black and light pink to match her glossy black hair and rose eyes. She fell in love with that Kimino and decided to try it on while Ino picked the same sort except hers had Lilac instead of pink.

"Ino I'm gonna try it on" Yuki said.

"Oh my god Yuki, your gonna look to beautiful in it" Ino said hugging Yuki.

Ino had already picked her Kimino which perfectly fit her personality. Yuki finished changing and came out, Ino flung open her mouth and started cooing about how beautiful Yuki looked.

"Yuki please get this Kimino, it'll suit you!" Ino pleaded.

Yuki just smiled and nodded. Yuki payed for it and Ino and Yuki started to walk towards their apartment (yes sorry I forgot to mention Ino lives with Yuki) until Yuki saw something she never wanted to see ever.  
Yuki stood there shocked, Shikamaru was kissing the very own famous blonde, Temari, who was way older than him. Yuki felt like dropping to the floor and never waking up again, her muscles loosened and her body felt like jelly. '_Shikamaru isn't even moving away, what's worse is that he was kissing back, his hands tangled in Termari's hair' _thought Yuki saddened. Ino just as shocked looked at Yuki was feeling light headed and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her away from this heartbreaking scene. "**WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME, WHY WHY WHY" **Yuki said running even faster, if that was possible. Ino shouted after Yuki but Yuki didn't stop. Ino then took the matters in er own hands and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Excuse Shikamaru and Miss Sabaku for interupting your precious time but I need to talk very quickly to Shikamaru that is only if you allow me, Miss Sabaku" Ino spat sarcastically.  
"Go ahead, Shika i'll be waiting for you" Said Temari with a wink and blew him a kiss.  
"Shikamaru you are **disgusting and stupid **you just broke someones heart" Ino said angrily grabbing onto his Chuunin vest.  
"Ino, w-what are you talking about...?" Shikamaru said shocked.  
"Shika, you know what i'm talking about. Yuki. She loves you if your "genious" mind hasn't realised and she saw you kissing Temari and ran of to the apartment, she hates you Shika you break her heart, I'll break your face" Ino hissed and left leaving a very shocked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

Dang, I knew she liked me and all but I never knew she was that into me. I mean she is beautiful it's just i'm still shocked on why she would pick me. I mentally slapped myself for letting such a precious opportunity fly away like a cloud. Sometimes I wished I was a cloud, just floating along with no worries whatsoever. Man. I must've hurt her badly, afterall she **IS **a sensitive person. I punched a tree dammit, this is all my fault. A tear rolled of my cheek. Why oh why.

Normal P.O.V

It's been 2 days since the incident Yuki was still recovering from. She hated Temari and Shikamaru the same, though she still loved him.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, There's a visitor for you" yelled Ino.

"Okay okay I'm coming" said Yuki shutting her laptop.

Yuki walked down the stairs only to see ... Sasuke ? She was puzzled, never in her life had she talked to Sasuke. Yes, the very own Sasuke Uchiha, the one all the girls were crazy about, it was him. He came closer to Yuki.

"Yuki will you be my date for the love ball?" He smiled.  
Yuki still recovering from the shock what he just said snapped back to reality. "Sure Sasuke i'd love to." Yuki forced a smile hoping that Shikamaru would get jealous.

"Great i'll pick you up tommorow at 19:00 for the festival" he kissed Yuki's forehead and stopped walking "By the way Yuki, you're beautiful" continued Sasuke giving Yuki a side smile.

Yuki turned around to see a smirking Ino. "My My, who would've known that Uchiha man has a thing for you."  
You blushed insanely. "Ino I still love Shikama-, oh forget it, nevermind" said Yuki changing her expression into sadness.  
"Yuki, you deserve better than that Shikamaru. And that blonde b**** can eff herself, I'll break her legs if she tries to hurt you in anyway" said Ino giving you a reassuring smile.

"Alright Yuki off to bed my sister, you need to have your beauty sleep for the ball tommorow" Ino winked.  
Yuki chuckled nervously. "Okay Sis" Yuki smiled back.  
"Oh by the way Yuki I signed you up for signing tommorow!" Ino clapped happily.  
Yuki's expression drooped. " **YOU WHAT?" **You choked on the water you were drinking.

Ino giggled. "Yup you heard me" said Ino giving an evil grin.  
"Oh man Ino, that's so not fair" Yuki pouted.  
"Yuki you have the voice of an angel, I only signed you up for it so you could show Shikamaru on what he was missing out on, that he lost a talented beautiful girl just through his stupidity" Ino said coolly.  
Yuki smiled full-heartedly, "Thanks Ino, you're such a good frien-"  
Ino not letting Yuki finish her sentence "Sister Yuki" Ino smiled.

**CHAPTER 3 - THE FINAL DANCE**

Today was the day Yuki was gonna see a dumbfounded Shikamaru. Today was the day Yuki went to the ball with Sasuke. Today was the day she made Shikamaru regret kissing Temari.

"Rise and (8)" Ino sang.

Yuki covered her ears. "God no."

"Now Yuki." Ino glared her big sister glare.  
"Oh man ok ok." Yuki said dragging herself to the bathroom.

**-Time skip to 18:50-**

Oh my god. Sasuke is going to be here in 10 minutes thought Yuki. Great.  
Ino added the final touches to Yuki's hair.  
Ino finished long time ago with hers.  
Yuki looked beautiful, her fringe scooted to the side and her hair left down same as Ino's, except Yuki looked more soft and the Kimino brought out her beautiful features.  
"Sasuke is gonna like this and Shikamaru is going to feel jealous of Sasuke" Ino clapped happily.

The bell rang, It was Kiba. Kiba greeted Ino with a kiss on the lips and his mouth fell open when he saw Yuki.  
"Wow..." Kiba muttered looking at Ino and Yuki.  
"I know right Yuki looks beautiful" Ino said dreamily.  
"Heh-" Yuki chuckled nervously.  
"Wow, Shikamaru is gonna be so jealous of Sasuke, by the way Ino, you look HOT" Kiba smirked.

The bell rang once again. It was Sasuke, he looked surprised. Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo, Yuki had to admit he looked HOT.  
"W-whaa wow..." he stood there scanning every part of Yuki.  
Yuki blushed.  
"Yuki you look beautiful as usual, listen I know you still like Shikamaru but if he does turn you down you know where to come" he winked.  
"Thanks Sasuke" Yuki kissed his forehead and snuggled against his chest.  
"Lets go" said Ino and Kiba as a chrous.

**AT THE LOVE BALL**

Yuki, Ino , Kiba and Sasuke walked towards the drinks. Yuki spotted Shikamaru and saw he looked more handsomer than usual, if that was possible. He was wearing a black tuxedo same as Sasuke but it suited him more. He spotted Yuki and came over.

"Wow...u-uhm w-well w-wow, you look...beautiful" Shikamaru said amazed.  
"T-thank you Shikamaru-San." Yuki said.  
Shikamaru groaned slightly at Yuki addressing him formally.

"Well Shikamaru-san I have to go on stage and sing ...for a certain someone" whispered Yuki.  
"R-right" Stuttered Shikamaru still amazed at how beautiful she looked.

Yuki got on stage and sung "I hate that I love you".  
A suitable song right now in her life, everyone clapped Ino cried happy tears.  
Shikamaru understood the song was about him and saddend a little. He wanted to be with her, but she was with Sasuke.

**Shika's P.O.V**

Damn, she's beautiful...I love her too much. Thankgod I rejected Temari.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I saw Shikamaru sitting next to Neji, Tenten, Choji, Sakura and Naruto. He clenched his fist by his side when he saw Sasuke embrace me into a hug. Then as if on cue slow romantic music came on. Sasuke took me by the hand and danced with me, holding a hand by my waist and the other entwining together with my other hand.  
"He's getting jealous Yuki, this is good" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, could you get him more jealous so that he'd come and take over from you?" I asked innocently.

"Hmm yes, but i'll have to do something for that. You promise you won't slap me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes do anything , I promise I won't slap you, now do it" I said in a confirming way.

Then Sasuke pulled my closer to him and grazed his lips with mine making it look like our lips were locked from where Shikamaru is sitting.

"Did it work?" I asked not being able to see in Shikamaru's direction.

"Yup" Sasuke smirked, this was perfect.

"Sasuke let him take over don't let him turn it into a fight" I said cooly.

"He's taking over, bye beautiful" Sasuke whispered as he left.

Yes, now Shikamaru is dancing with me.

Shikamaru grinded his hips against mine and kissed slowly down to my neck.

"Shikamaru don't stop" I moaned.

Shikamaru smirked against my neck. "So you knew it was me all along?" asked Shikamaru.

"Course" I said short and sweetly.

"This may be such a drag but I love you Yuki Raikou, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES SHIKA! I will be your troublesome girlfriend" I smiled.

"Good" he kissed me passionatley.

"Why don't we finish this in my apartment" I asked seductivley.

"As you wish Yukii babe" Shika transported us to my apartment.

**Normal P.O.V -LEMON LEMON LEMON CAREFUL HERE IS A LEMON.**

"Are you sure you want to do this " asked Shikamaru unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure" Yuki nibbled on his earlobe causing him to moan.

"Good cos' I can't resist you" said Shika seductivley making Yuki wet.

They already took of their clothes and everything.

"This will hurt Yuki" said Shikamaru as he plunged his member into Yuki.

Yuki could not stand the pain, automatic tears strolled from Yuki's eyes, Shikamaru kissed away the tears and the pain.  
Yuki felt a sudden wave of pleasure.  
"Shika go faster" she moaned.

Shikamaru nodded and went as fast as he could.

"Shi-shi-shika...ahh...ah..oh...oh yes...hmm..yes...faster...harder...uh...uh...ah...yes...yes...yes...oh..oh...ohoh...ohuh..." Yuki moaned.

"Oh god Yuki your so tight" Shikamaru grunted as he felt Yuki about to come.

"Yuki will you scream my name as you cum? Will you let the whole world know who fucked you like this? How you wanted it and I gave it to you?" Shikamaru questioned.

Yuki nodded. "Good girl" Shikamaru moaned.

"**" **Yuki released on Shikamaru and soon Shikamaru released inside her.

"**" **Shikmaru shouted in pleasure.

"This may be a drag Yuki but I love you and I want to spend the of my life with you. I want to be the father of your children, will you marry me Yukina Raikou" Shikamaru asked getting on his knee.

"**YES" **Yuki screamt. "I love you Shika."

"And I love you Yuki" he smiled.

Shikamaru and Yuki has twins a year later, they were married and they names the children Shuki (Girl) and Yukimaru (Boy). The boy looked like Shika and behaved like him, just like a carbon copy, he said 'what a drag' and 'troublesome' Shuki was just like her mother, Yuki.

They lived happily :D

Wow. Two proposals in one night huh Shika, first to be his girlfriend and then wife?

Shika: You know you liked it.

No kidding -grins-

Shika: -Scared-

Oh comeon Shika :(

Shika : Fine, please review this oneshot lemon Yuki took ages on this, oh and requests are welcome :D

Bye Bye :)


End file.
